gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KittyNomsYou/The Wedding of the Steak Buddies aka Billy Roll and Cherie
''The Wedding of the Steak Buddies 101 'How/When did this happen? On the night of May 25th, Billy Roll and Cherie were doing some late-night wrestling, saying their goodnights to one another, when a spontaneous decision struck Cherie. She had never been traditional about most aspects of her life, so what was the problem adding another one to the list? Tugging on his arm to get him to stay a second, she asked him, "Bill Plunderbones, will you be mine?" His confused response, "I already am", made her laugh. Steeling her courage, she dropped the bomb: "Will you marry me?" He laughed and said, "In 5 years". Hitting him with a frying pan, she said, "No, in game, stupid!" Finally realizing what she asked, he agreed, and they both fell over laughing afterwards. Seeing she was not yet convinced (because of his 5 years comment xD), he pulled out a golden ring with a sapphire in the shape of a steak on it, and proposed the traditional way. Note: This was quickly followed by a lot of tackling, rolling, and pinning. Panic struck soon after, and "Who what when how why" came into play. However, they agreed to enjoy their engagement for a little while, instead of worrying about these petty things. '''When is said wedding going to take place? 'Who is invited?' The guest list is comprised of: David Light '' ''Keira Kinover-Mar Richard Goldvane Jack Pistol Stpehen Kat Bluedog Lawrence Daggerpaine Bess Firebones Bobby Moon Basil Bridgebain Kate Albert Spark Stardust Angel Stormfury Roger Wildeagle Chris Swordbones Kitty John Dreadlock Johnny Goldtimbers NOTE- there are more people invited than can fit on the ship, so it is first come first serve. However, if you are not on the ship, you can still come on the chat and not miss anything. '------' '-Preacher-' Lawrence Daggerpaine '-Groomsmen-' Jack Pistol (Best Man) Richard Goldvane Chris Swordbones '-Bridesmaids-' Kitty (Maid of Honor) Keira Kinover-Mar Bobby Moon Kate 'What should I wear?' Any bright clothes you have, use them! No yellow though :P 'How exactly are we going about this?' We are going to be hosting the wedding on Ardeur's Red Fish (Mega Cargo Galleon), Privateering at Avaricia (so as to kick out any unwanted guests). To further secure this, even if you manage to get on the boat, you won't manage to crash the wedding, as the actual chatting will be held on a secret chatango just for this purpose (also so nobody gets filtered or banned :P). Guests: Ask Bill or myself for the link, por favore (: Non-guests: I guess the lesson here is don't try to crash the wedding, LOL. Btw, if you manage to get on the chat, I can still kickban you and not break a sweat <3 (Afterwards I will find out who gave you the link and castrate them). The afterparty will be held on the same boat (NOT privateering), and we will be doing a celebratory materials run. Ardeur will be driving the boat. If people have left the chat, we will be in a select crew so we can talk together in-game. ''I hope you enjoy it as much as we do (:'' Category:Blog posts